


【95】越轨（上）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 8





	【95】越轨（上）

01  
最后一个闹钟响起来的时候，崔胜澈闭着眼从两个枕头的缝隙里摸出手机按了关闭，胳膊顺势在旁边的床单上划了个弧，空的。

他不耐烦的皱着眉撩了一下眼皮找准了拖鞋的位置，穿着睡衣一脚深一脚浅地往厨房走，双臂刚环上爱人的腰就一头扎在人颈窝里又迷糊了起来。

尹净汉的耳朵被崔胜澈睡得乱蓬蓬的头发搔的发痒，他侧过脸蹭了蹭崔胜澈的发顶，手上麻利地把吐司翻了个面，“赶紧去洗漱，出来吃饭了”。

餐桌上摆着尹净汉昨天新买的绣球花，崔胜澈不懂这些生活情趣上的东西，每天上班西装领带皮鞋能搭成一套都是尹净汉的功劳。

手机嗡嗡震了两下，尹净汉戳破火候刚好的溏心蛋，面无表情的看着崔胜澈把手机翻过来扣在桌面上，手里的餐叉柄一捏紧刚好硌到无名指的戒指。

车开出了小区崔胜澈才点开那条消息：“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢”，洪知秀发来的，偏偏在这个时间，“啧”，崔胜澈没有回复，把手机丢到了一旁。

02  
尹净汉盘腿坐在沙发上写稿子，半天也没敲出一句像样的话来，他总是控制不住想到早上那条来历不明的消息。

在一起这几年足够他摸清崔胜澈的脾性，那个欲盖弥彰的小动作意味着什么他心知肚明，可他反倒不忍心起来，默默在心里替崔胜澈编排着解释。

咔嗒，厕所门开了，崔胜澈头发还湿着就往他旁边凑，尹净汉若无其事的扣上电脑，挺身跨在了崔胜澈腿上，“要做吗”。

心里憋着一口气，尹净汉接吻的动作都比平常凶狠两分，崔胜澈的手摸上他后颈捏了几把作为安抚，却把尹净汉那股火搓得更旺了。

膝盖从沙发上滑下来，磕在地板上发出沉闷的响声，尹净汉跪坐在崔胜澈两腿之间，也不说话，伸手就去扯他的裤子。

“你要干嘛！”崔胜澈摁住了他的手，表情简直可以用惊惶来形容，“你不想吗”，尹净汉声调平平的，自下而上的视线里暗藏挑衅。

当然想，崔胜澈什么时候有过这个待遇，当初喜欢上尹净汉就是被他清冷的气质吸引，谁成想这气质到了床上也不改，只有实在做得爽了，尹净汉才会捂着嘴从喉咙里施舍两声难耐的呻吟。

尹净汉这一出来得邪门，崔胜澈拖着胳膊要把人从地上拽起来，尹净汉偏不肯，梗着脖子盯着他眼睛看。崔胜澈出差刚回来努力想营造的那点温情氛围瞬间破灭殆尽，尹净汉甩开他的手站起来，拿起电脑头也不回的去了客房，“今晚你自己睡”。

03  
日历上下周五被红笔圈出来旁边写着截稿日，洪知秀正整理着脖子上实习编辑的胸牌，顶头上司金珉奎过来敲了敲他的桌子，“尹老师专栏的稿子今天记得催一下”。

比起杂志撰稿人，洪知秀更在意尹净汉的身份是“崔胜澈男朋友”，而他只能是“崔胜澈的出轨对象”。

爱情不靠时间排资历，他眼巴巴在崔胜澈身边跟了这么多年却连嫉妒尹净汉的立场都没有。一开始和崔胜澈滚到床上去是个意外，但人的野心是最不知好歹的东西，得点甜头就可以疯长。他想起那条已读不回的消息，沉沉吐出一口气。

爱上崔胜澈对于洪知秀来说好像是没办法的事。

初中他刚转学的时候，总是偷偷在口袋里揣一个亮晶晶的发夹，一紧张就把它攥在手里，让尖锐的棱角深深压进柔软的掌心，脸上却不显，只是睫毛颤动的频率更高一些。

走廊里一群小男孩打打闹闹赶着去上体育课，崔胜澈不小心撞到他肩膀上，发夹掉出来，一下子，洪知秀的眼泪好像也要掉下来了。

他想起以前被男生堵在厕所里逼着脱裤子，他们骂他变态，说要看看他到底是男是女。

他害怕得连声音都哽住了，崔胜澈却混不在意那卡子样式浮夸，从地上捡起来给他别在刘海上，嬉皮笑脸的夸他“真好看”，说完就跑走了。

后来洪知秀逐渐学会了在人前妥善隐藏自己那点异于常人的小癖好，十八岁生日的时候，崔胜澈送了他一条粉红色的连衣裙，死缠烂打非要洪知秀穿着和他出去“约会”。

不是因为喜欢他，洪知秀知道，崔胜澈只是善良。可他真的好高兴，穿着洋装和崔胜澈像情侣一样大大方方走在别人的视线里，十二月的天气冻得他鼻尖通红，眼睛里的笑却能闪出光来。

截稿日往后半个月就是他今年的生日，但他感觉自己可能要彻底失去崔胜澈了。

04  
男朋友出轨杂志也不能开天窗，尹净汉沉着脸在家写稿的时候接到金珉奎的电话，说有份材料需要他签字，一会让洪知秀送过去。

“你最近……算了，挂了”，金珉奎支支吾吾惹得他心烦，“干嘛，有话直说”，“你是不是有什么事，要不我们出去喝酒”。

“不需要”，尹净汉挂了电话脸色更差了，金珉奎一直是他的责任编辑，这些年磨合下来除了工作两个人还是朋友，但尹净汉现在没精力去应付他过分的关心。

从崔胜澈偶尔发布的动态里，洪知秀就能感觉到尹净汉是个会生活的人，门打开屋里的暖气涌出来，他看着尹净汉亲切的笑觉得冰凉的脸颊被烘得发痒。茶是刚泡好的，洪知秀就着滚烫的杯壁暖手，余光注意到桌子上的绣球花有点枯了。

杂志社突然发来消息，说材料有几处地方需要订正，尹净汉善解人意的把自己的电脑递了过去，洪知秀登陆账号，接收了文件就着手修改起来。

尹净汉坐在对面托着腮，目光漫无目的的落在洪知秀身上，他的耳骨从深栗色的头发里露出部分脆弱的弧度，一枚碎钻耳钉在最高点熠熠生辉。

洪知秀的声音伴着打印机的吐纸声响起来，打断了他的神游，“您确认一下没问题，签个字就可以了”。

洗好招待客人用过的杯子，尹净汉擦干手坐回电脑前，一个聊天框安静躺在桌面中央，“今晚几点回家，想你了”。

发信人，崔胜澈。


End file.
